1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to purification of trimethyl ammonium ethyl methacrylate methosulfate so that it is useful in preparation of high molecular weight polymers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The monomer, trimethyl ammonium ethyl methacrylate methosulfate (TMAEMMS), generally available as an 80% aqueous solution, is homopolymerized or copolymerized with acrylamide thus forming cationic polymers useful as flocculants and retention aids in production of paper. Commercially available TMAEMMS typically contains about 800 to 1000 ppm of p-methoxy phenol (MEHQ), an inhibitor introduced to inhibit polymerization. Commercially available TMAEMMS also contains impurities such as methacrylic acid, methylmethacrylate, methanol, methyl chloride, amino alcohols and esters and other unknowns that retard, inhibit or act as chain regulators during polymerization. The result is often a low molecular weight polymer that is ineffective for its intended application. This is true despite effective removal of the inhibitor.
Attempts to treat the monomer by slurrying with activated carbon have not been found to be successful.